This invention relates generally to a variable framing system, which can produce a variety of configurations. The assembly allows for vertical members to be placed in a variety of locations, providing a customizable arrangement of the framed opening bays. The system is structurally stable to gravity and lateral loading, and may find use in the fields of storage systems, furniture, or other framing systems.
This invention relates to USPTO Class 108, Horizontally supported Planer Surfaces, including: subclass 156 devices comprising independent legs sustaining a surface in operative position by a direct connection, subclass 158.12 devices including a connection means having parts adapted to exactly fit and lock into each other, subclass 184 devices in which the surface is made from materials capable of transmitting light so that an object can be seen through it, subclass 187 devices wherein the support structure includes at least two legs and an elongated horizontal member connected to them and extending between them.
This invention also relates to USPTO Class 211, Supports: Racks, including: subclass 153 devices consisting of shelves, subclass 186 devices wherein built-in open framework for supporting a shelf is readily assembled to form a shelf support, and disassembled to a form that is not so usable, without the use of tools.
This invention also relates more broadly to USPTO Class D06, Furnishings, including: design for articles with open storage areas, designs with superposed repeating shelve surfaces, and designs with segmented, slatted, or patterned tops.
This invention provides a novel framing system with a method for repositioning the vertical supports in a plurality of usable positions and angle orientations in the horizontal directions of left-to-right and forward-to-back, allowing a customization of the framed opening bays of the shelves.
The novel framing system method that this invention uses to achieve said repositioning of the vertical supports in a plurality of usable positions and angle orientations in the horizontal directions, produces a novel design, where the horizontal members are formed with a slatted patterned surface, which is visually evident of the given configuration of said framing system.